


Moments

by tappingirl710



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappingirl710/pseuds/tappingirl710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about characters views of the important, and not so important, moments in The Silmarillion, The Hobbit, and The Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bridge of Khazad-dum: Legolas

_‘Ai! Ai!’ wailed Legolas. ‘A Balrog! A Balrog is come!’… But if Legolas was with the Company, he would not interpret the songs for them, saying that he had not the skill, and that for him the grief was still too near, a matter for tears and not for song._

Ai, Mithrandir! How can you be gone? I have known you since my birth, nearly two thousand years ago. How could you have fallen? Never again shall you sit in my father’s library, smoking your foul weed and reading. Ai, Olórin, never again shall you wander across Middle-earth, the land you so love. The land you so _loved._ No longer. The Halls of Mandos now house another soul, one who is surely missed and greatly needed.

The time for grieving is not yet come. First I must help Estel lead the Company to Lothlórien. I will truly grieve for you, Mithrandir, once we rest under the mallorn trees. Namarië, mellon-nín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both quotes are from the Fellowship of the Ring. The first is from Chapter V: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm, p. 321 and the other is from Chapter VII: The Mirror of Galadriel, p. 350. 
> 
> For those who don’t know, Mithrandir is the Elves’ name for Gandalf and Olórin is his name in Valinor. The Halls of Mandos are where Elves go when they die. Estel is what Aragorn was called when he was young. It means hope. Namarië means farewell in Quenya and mellon-nín means my friend in Sindarin.
> 
> Don’t forget to comment!


	2. The Weight of the Ring

_Between them and the smoking mountain, and about it north and south, all seemed ruinous and dead, a desert burned and choked._

_‘I can’t manage it, Sam,’ he said. ‘It is such a weight to carry, such a weight.’_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_Ash nazg durbatul_ _ûk…_

Breathe in.

_Put It on…_

Breathe out.

_Ash nazg gimbatul…_

Breathe in.

_Put It on, put on the Ring!_

Breathe out.

‘I can’t do this. It’s too heavy.’

Breathe in.

‘No, I must destroy it. But the mountain is so far…’

Breathe out.

_Ash nazg thrakatul_ _ûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul…_

“Come, Mr. Frodo! Try a bit further, and then we’ll lie close and have a rest. But take a morsel to eat now, a bit of the Elves’ food; it may hearten you.”

Breathe in.

‘Thank you, Sam.’

Breathe out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three quotes are from the Return of the King: Book VI. The first quote is from Chapter II: The Land of Shadow, p. 902. The second is from Chapter III: Mount Doom, p. 916. Sam’s quote at the end is also from The Land of Shadow, p. 898.
> 
> ‘Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.’ This is in the Black Speech and means ‘One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.’ It’s from The Fellowship of the Ring: Book II: Chapter II: The Council of Elrond, p. 247.
> 
> Don’t forget to comment before you leave!


End file.
